


You can tell me to stop

by raine_fire



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Ellie being a top, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raine_fire/pseuds/raine_fire
Summary: My take on what could have happened if Dina didn't tell Ellie to stop during the barn scene.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 329





	You can tell me to stop

Lost to the music playing softly in the background, Dina’s breath hitched when she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and lips press gently against her shoulder.

“More?” she smiled to herself, relaxing against Ellie’s body.

“You can tell me to stop.” Ellie smiled, kissing her way up from Dina’s shoulder to her neck, her lips lingering long enough to release a warm breath to Dina’s neck that sent shivers down the her spine. Dina closed her eyes despite herself and leaned slightly to Ellie’s touch, hips swaying to the music together with Ellie.

“Should I stop?” Ellie’s smile widened slightly, knowing her kisses were having an effect on her girlfriend. She trailed kisses up Dina’s shoulder again, this time slowly, as if daring Dina to say the word to stop her. As she trailed kisses up her neck, her tongue darted out to flick on the exposed skin, making her way towards her ear, eliciting a soft moan from Dina.

“Yeah?” Ellie breathed, brushing her lips on Dina’s earlobe, nipping it softly and earning another soft moan. Heat was starting to pool between Dina’s legs and her head was clouded with need.

“You’re distracting me.” Dina chided weakly, hands still submerged in her tub of laundry.

“I know.” Ellie nibbled her way down the other side of Dina’s neck, her right hand travelling down Dina’s waist to brush suggestively along the front of Dina’s pants, her fingers stroking the area where her clit would be. Dina gasped, instinctively arching her neck back further to rest on Ellie’s shoulder, exposing more of her neck to Ellie’s mouth. Ellie took her cue and bit down softly on her neck, suckling gently. Dina gasped, lifting her hands to grip on the edge of the tub to steady herself.

JJ’s gurgled happily and reached for Dina’s hair, which jolted the couple back to reality. Pressing a soft kiss on Dina’s neck, Ellie broke apart from her girlfriend and carried JJ with both arms, looking around before spotting the basket of dirty clothes Dina had left on the ground nearby. “That’ll do for now” Ellie thought as she lowered JJ into the basket of clothes, taking one of the jackets in the pile and wrapped JJ inside of it to keep him warm. Dina stood by the laundry tub, hip resting against the table to catch her breath and feel her heart race with anticipation. Watching Ellie protectively settle JJ into the laundry basket made her heart swell with love.

Ellie started back towards Dina, her eyes soft with the look she always had whenever they were alone together.

“He’s gonna smell so bad if we leave him in there for too long” Dina commented, watching Ellie make her way towards her.

“He’ll be fine, didn’t you say you were gonna give him a bath later on?” Ellie slipped her arms around Dina’s waist and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her lips, quickly deepening it when Dina’s hands wandered up to wrap themselves around Ellie’s neck. They made out hungrily, each devouring the other. Dina raked her fingers through Ellie’s auburn hair, tugging it to deepen the kiss further.

Ellie pulled at Dina’s shirt, untucking it out of her pants, and started working on undoing the buttons of her shirt. Pulling her shirt apart, Ellie’s hands started on the exposed skin of Dina’s stomach, tracing it upwards towards Dina’s chest. Dina let out a breathy sigh, leaning her back against the wooden table, feeling her desire take over her completely. Ever since the baby, they’ve hardly had any time alone for themselves. Ellie being this forward and daring was telling of her pent-up desire for intimacy, and Dina didn’t mind it one bit.

Ellie kissed her way from Dina’s mouth to her neck again, stopping by the small nook behind Dina’s ear she knows drives her crazy, and softly blew over the spot. “Fuck, Ellie…” Dina gasped, clutching Ellie’s shoulders. Ellie’s hands moved to Dina’s back to unclasp her bra, letting it drop down her shoulders enough to reveal Dina’s supple breasts. Peeling Dina’s shirt and bra off and tossing it to the ground, Ellie dipped her head down, kissing her way down one slope of Dina’s chest, catching a nipple in her lips while a free hand cupped the other breast. “Fuck!” Dina cursed, throwing her head back and hands gripping Ellie’s hair.

Ellie’s warm tongue laved and circled around Dina’s nipple, pebbling it instantly. Ellie gently, watching in satisfaction at how it drove her girlfriend mad as she writhed in her arms. Ellie had one hand firmly on Dina’s hip, pinning her to the table. She moved her lips to the other nipple and suckled, leaving the other wet nipple hard and exposed to the cool spring breeze.

Dina panted, all of her senses were on fire. Her legs trembled and her clit ached to be touched and she felt her wetness pooling between her legs. Ellie’s hand found the zipper to Dina’s jeans and pulled it down, and in quick succession, hooked her fingers on her jeans and underwear and pulled it down, dropping them to her ankles. Dina gasped in surprise, but her surprise soon turned into mild annoyance, “No fair, I wanna see you naked too.” She pulled at Ellie’s shirt, pulling it up and away from Ellie and tossing it to the ground too.

Ellie chuckled, letting Dina’s hands wander appreciatively down her strong shoulders, to her exposed chest, and down her toned stomach. “Patience. I wanna make you come first, mama.”

One of Ellie’s hands slipped down between Dina’s legs, fingers tracing their way down the soft tuft of hair, reaching to brush lightly across Dina’s aching clit, eliciting a cry from Dina. “Fuck, you’re so wet..” Ellie groaned, fingers instantly moist from Dina’s leaking cum. Her middle finger immediately found its place circling and stroking Dina’s clit, the other arm wrapped firmly around Dina’s waist to hold her girlfriend’s writhing body steady while her fingers worked.

“Fuck, Ellie..” Dina panted urgently, pulling her foot out of her jeans that were pooled at her ankles so she could part her legs further for Ellie’s fingers.

“Hold still now my love, I still have a lot more to give to you” Ellie whispered into Dina’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Her fingers now moved lower, one finger tracing her entrance, dipping a digit inside of her teasingly before pulling out again. Dina gasped at the intrusion, welcoming the sweet ache that Ellie left behind when her fingers left her.

“More.. Don’t stop” Dina gasped, pushing her hips closer to Ellie’s fingers. Ellie fingers went back to Dina’s clit, drawing tight, slow circles, occasionally dipping lower to stroke her soaking entrance. The guitar callouses of Ellie’s fingers added a rough touch to her strokes, stimulating her further.

“I want you inside of me” Dina breathed, moving her hips in rhythm to Ellie’s ministrations, “Please, don’t stop”

Nothing could have prepared Dina when Ellie plunged her middle finger inside of her, as far in as she could reach, her palm now cupping her pussy. “Fuck!” Dina cried out in pleasure, her legs giving way, and she had to hold herself up weakly with her hands on the table behind her. Ellie continued moving, drawing her finger out slowly, and thrusting upwards inside of her again, fucking her slowly. Grumbling at the awkward angle, Ellie pushed the laundry tub aside, causing it to topple over, splashing soap suds on the ground. With the tub out of the way, Ellie hoisted Dina up the table so she was sitting on it. Ellie pushed Dina’s legs apart, and her hand quickly returned to Dina’s clit, her middle finger slipped effortlessly inside of her again.

“That’s better” Ellie smirked, as Dina let out another cry when Ellie penetrated her again, her arms finding themselves around Ellie’s shoulders for support. Ellie fucked her in this position, letting her finger slide inside as far as she could inside of Dina, feeling her wet soaking heat, and the muscles that clamped around her finger as she moved inside. Dina’s nails dug into Ellie’s shoulders as she gasped for breath, moaning and clawing into Ellie’s back in blind pleasure.

“Don’t stop, please” Dina begged, she could feel her release soon, her hips bucking upwards to meet her thrusts as Ellie pushed two fingers and curled them inside of her, stroking her. It drove her mad with pleasure. “Fuck, please don’t stop now”

Ellie watched with a sort of possessive pride as her girlfriend lost control in front of her - with her eyes squeezed shut, and hips jerking towards her fingers. Ellie dipped her head down to kiss Dina’s neck, suckling and nibbling on a spot just enough to leave a faint bruise. She felt her muscles tightened deliciously around her finger.

She moved her other free hand hold onto Dina’s waist holding her steady as she dipped her head down between Dina’s legs, her lips finding her clit to latch onto it, her tongue sweeping out to lave on the bud while the other hand was still fucking Dina senseless. Dina tasted sweet, with a salty tang of sweat.

The sensation of the warmth of Ellie’s mouth on her clit and her fingers thrusting inside of her sent Dina over the edge. “Fuck! I’m gonna come, don’t stop…” Ellie’s tongue lapped slow hard strokes at the bud, before sucking on it. Dina’s clit pulsed hard in time to the strokes of Ellie’s tongue and her heart hammered in her chest, her mind going blank. With an aching cry of pleasure, she came hard, and Ellie felt a wash of warmth over her fingers and mouth as more of Dina’s cum leaked out. Pulling herself up and hers finger out, Ellie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while she watched Dina spent, and panting on the table. Dina felt the aching emptiness when Ellie pulled her fingers out, she is definitely gonna be sore tomorrow.

Dina’s breath was heavy and ragged, as she tried to catch her breath from the high. Ellie chuckled, wiping her hand on her pants, and pressing a soft kiss on Dina’s forehead. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just.. wow.” Dina laughed, pressing her face into Ellie’s shoulder. “You’re such a distraction.”

“Well, I did say you can tell me to stop.” Ellie laughed, picking up her shirt and pulling it on, and handing Dina’s shirt back to her.

“You’re a dick”, Dina said as she slipped off the table to pick up her pants.

“I love you”

“Let’s bring JJ in for his bath, he must really stink right now thanks to you”, pulling her pants up, Dina walked over to the basket where they left JJ and reached over to pick a now sleeping JJ in her arms.

“Well, we could all use a bath together.” Ellie said, slipping an arm around Dina’s waist as they headed back indoors. “Maybe you could help me clean, you know.”

“Not a bad idea.” Dina smiled, pulling JJ close, and leaning into Ellie as they walked back into the house


End file.
